


The Purple Haze of Dawn

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst: So very much angst, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You shouldn't be here," Fritz said softly as soon as he and Mathias reached the courtyard."I didn't mean to wake you," Mathias replied, walking into the grassy courtyard. He could feel the fresh morning dew soaking through his socks, his boots still by the door. But he didn't care. He felt warmed by Fritz's very presence. "I just had to see that you were alright." His hand slipped into Fritz's as they walked. They had walked like this many a time before. It was almost easy to forget where they were now.





	The Purple Haze of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiri_bronach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiri_bronach/gifts).

Mathias grimaces as the rough cut stone of the palace facade cut into his fingertips. Sneaking around the outside of the palace had been so much easier when he was a kid. He and his cousins used to spend their lazy afternoons crawling along the decorative facade, trying to reach the secret inner courtyard of the King's Harem. After all, it was forbidden for anyone but the king to enter the harem, which made it just so much more tempting for the children.

But Mathias was no longer a boy, he reminded himself as he carefully shimmied across the ledge. It was obvious in the way his feet no longer fit on the decorative stone, but more so in his reasons for sneaking into the harem's courtyard. After all, he couldn't go through the hallways; there would be guards at every door. Guards who would not dare to let a young man into the harem, even if he was the king's nephew. The courtyard would be unguarded, however, as the only entrance was from the harem itself. It was the only way in.

His intentions weren't dastardly, Mathias reasoned to himself as he glanced down. He was halfway across the wall. Only 10 more feet and he would be at the tall fence around the courtyard. From there he could walk the ledge. He hoped the overgrown tree was still as tall as it had been when he was a child. He would be able to climb down it and hopefully use it to make a quick escape should something go wrong.

Mathias knew it was rash to break into the King's Harem. His heart hammered in his chest as he walked the wall. If he was discovered here no title he held could save him. He could not count on his uncle's mercy; he would likely be executed. But it was worth it if just to see Fritz one last time.

He grunted slightly as he half fell out of the tree. He froze, afraid that the noise of his landing would have woken one of the concubines. He waited, but no one investigated, and so he carefully crept to the door. 

Mathias left his boots at the door but still felt as if his every footstep echoed through the hall. He walked softly, peaking through every sheer purple curtain, looking for the sleeping quarters. His heart hammered in his chest. Surely he was about to be caught any minute.

Finally, he found the sleeping chambers. He stood in the shadows, eyes searching through the slumbering concubines for Fritz. He felt a stab of pain when he finally found the man.

Fritz was cleaner than Mathias had ever seen him. His golden hair, which had once been choppy and ill-kept, was now cut and styled. He was already dressed in the loose, bright clothes favored in the harem. He looked like the picture-perfect concubine, not the farmer's son Mathias had fallen in love with.

The tear tracks down his face, however, told a different story.

Mathias told himself that he needed to leave. He had just wanted to see Fritz, to confirm that he was okay. And yet he couldn’t will himself to leave.

It would be best for both of them if he just walked out now. If he climbed back to his own quarters in the castle and let his lover go.

He turned away, still rationalizing his motivation. Mathias froze as the floorboard beneath his foot squeaked.

"Whos there!?" Fritz gasped, sitting bolt upright in bed. Mathias turned quickly, making eye contact with Fritz as he scurried deeper into the shadows.

The other concubines were waking up now, grumbling.

"What is it now," one of the groused, turning to glare at Fritz.

"This had better be good, I had just gotten to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Fritz soothed them. "It must have just been a dream."

There was a groan from the collective men and women of the harem as they all laid back down on their cots.

"I'm just going to go get some fresh air in the courtyard," Fritz told the room at large.

"Good," one of the others replied. "Maybe stay there so the rest of us can get some sleep."

Fritz hastened out of his blankets and headed towards the door. Only once Mathias was sure the other concubines were dozing off did he follow.

"You shouldn't be here," Fritz said softly as soon as he and Mathias reached the courtyard.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Mathias replied, walking into the grassy courtyard. He could feel the fresh morning dew soaking through his socks, his boots still by the door. But he didn't care. He felt warmed by Fritz's very presence. "I just had to see that you were alright." His hand slipped into Fritz's as they walked. They had walked like this many a time before. It was almost easy to forget where they were now.

"It's too dangerous," Fritz said. "If you had been caught-"

They came to a stop at the far corner of the courtyard, near the big tree Mathias had climbed down. Fritz leaned against the tree, facing Mathias.

"It was worth it," Mathias sighed, voice soft as he looked at Fritz. Despite all the pampering and polish that had been done to his lover, he still was just the same. He could still get lost in his lover's eyes.

"You need to go," Fritz replied, a frown tugging at his lips. "You need to forget about me."

"I can't," Mathias replied, leaning into Fritz. Their hands were still clasped together, anchoring him in the sea of turmoil that raged inside him. "I could never forget about you."

Mathias hadn't realized how close he was to Fritz until they kissed. He instantly melted into the familiarity of it.

Mathias' free hand settled on Fritz's waist, steadying him as their mouths moved against each other. He could feel the emotions welling in his chest, all the things he wanted to say but couldn't -_ I love you. I wish I could stop this. Goodbye._

Slowly, the kiss grew more heated. Mathias pushed Fritz against the tree, stepping in closer. One of his legs slotted between Fritz's, their chests pressed against each other. He let go of Fritz's hand, instead grabbing his ass and pulling him against him.

They broke apart as Fritz moaned. Mathias took the opportunity to kiss down Fritz's neck. He wanted nothing more than the suck a bruise on the skin there, to claim his love for his own. But he knew he couldn't. After all, Fritz was no longer his.

He ignored the little voices of doubt and dread in his mind, instead pulling Fritz against himself harder. He wanted to sink into his lover, to stay like this until their marrows mixed and they became one.

"Fuck," Fritz breathed. He was holding onto Mathias for dear life as Mathias worked over him with his mouth. Mathias chuckled, his warm breath cooling the skin he had just been kissing.

There was a steady familiarity in Fritz's touch. His fingers skimming under Mathias' tunic, his hips bucking up against his lover's leg. Mathias could feel Fritz hard cock pressing against his thigh. He couldn't help but press his leg up, pushing it harder between Fritz's legs, dragging a moan from the man.

"We shouldn't," Fritz groaned, making no move to push Mathias away.

"Mhmm," Mathias breathed as he kissed his way back up Fritz's neck. He gently tugged on the other man's ear lobe with his teeth, not hard enough to bruise, but just hard enough to drag noise from his lover.

"If we get caught," Fritz paused, gasping for breath, his hips bucked against Mathias' leg. He was close, Mathias knew it. "If anyone even suspects-"

Mathias paused, pulling back. Fritz had a point. Any sign of their illicit activity would result in trouble for both of them.

"Right," Mathias agreed, falling to his knees in front of Fritz.

"Wha-" Fritz started, but stopped as Mathias pulled his pants down, just enough to release Fritz's cock.

"Oh," he gasped as Mathais kissed the head of his cock.

It was the perfect plan, after all, Mathias reasoned as he licked a stripe up the underside of Fritz's cock. There would be no evidence left once he was done.

"Try to stay quiet," Mathias said, before leaning in and sucking the head of Fritz's cock into his mouth. He worked his tongue over the tip, bringing one of his hands up to wrap about the shaft.

Above him, Fritz was gasping for breath. One of his free hands buried in Mathias' hair, pulling a groan from Mathais. Mathias worked as much of the cock into his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

"I'm going to-" Fritz started, tugging on Mathais' hair. Mathias sucked harder, trying to take Fritz as deeply as he could.

He swallowed as the first splash of Fritz's come hit the back of his throat. He continued working over his lover's cock as he wrung the orgasm out of him, only pulling back when Fritz whimpered.

Mathias tucked Fritz back into his pants, helping his lover collapse safely to the ground with him. Fritz was always exhausted and sensitive after an orgasm. Mathias maneuvered so his own back was against the tree, Fritz laying half across his lap.

"I should-" Fritz started, reaching for Mathais' trousers.

"It's fine," Mathais replied, shaking his head. He wanted to hold Fritz more than he wanted anything else at the moment. Fritz sighed, leaning back against him.

"Isn't there something we could do?" Fritz asked finally. "Maybe you could talk to your uncle and-"

"It wouldn't work," Mathias replied. He leaned down slightly to kiss the top of Fritz's head. He would miss this most of all, he thought. Lying together in post-coital bliss, just holding his love. "The king is a jealous man. It wouldn't matter to him that I'm his nephew if he knew that I had had you first. No amount of reason would save us."

"Then maybe-" Fritz started. "Maybe we could escape. You snuck in here, surely we can sneak out."

"And go where?" Mathias asked. "He would find us wherever we went in the kingdom, and outside of the kingdom we could be captured and used as leverage. Besides, that's assuming we can even make it out." Mathias knew he could get out of the courtyard, and probably even scale the wall back to his bedroom window on the second floor of the palace. But even if Fritz could do that, they would still have to make out of one of the heavily guarded gates. It would be nearly impossible.

"So what do we do then?" Fritz asked, emotion coloring his voice.

Mathias choked back his own emotions. He had considered every possible option. Hell, he had even considered taking the throne. He was 5th in line after all. But even if he had no qualms about killing the king, he would still have to kill his cousins to ascend to the throne. And that was only if they didn't catch on and execute him first.

The purple haze of dawn was slowly lifting. Soon the entire palace would be stirring and it would be impossible for Mathias to leave the courtyard. Perhaps it would be better like this, he thought. Let him be caught. It would be worth it, just as a final fuck you to the king.

Fritz sat up, pulling away slightly from Mathias. He leaned in, hands holding Mathias' face as he kissed him.

"Go," Fritz said. 

And Mathias did.


End file.
